Shikon Elite High
by bradybunch
Summary: Kagome has always had the answer to everything, that is until she started her new school which was also a school of DEMONS! WELCOME to a world of fights, love and gossip.
1. Chapter 1 school days

The school year was finally here leaving Kagome Hirguashi dreading that very day. It was a cool Monday morning the chirping of Blue Jays could be heard just outside her Window, 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' "argh" growled a very upset Miko. Grabbing the device that ruined her peaceful sleep and throwing it across the queen sized bedroom. "Kagome dear it's time for you to get up or you'll be late for your first day" yelled her mother from downstairs. Lifting herself out of her bed Kagome headed towards her bathroom to get ready for the big day. Walking into her bathroom which was decorated in a light blue color with elegant light fixtures, a massive sliding door shower, and a jaquzzi near the center of her grand bathroom. The Hirguashi 's were well known within the Demon Society for their Strength and Royal bloodline that was connected to the Kami's, Immortal beings they were and well praised for their Battle knowledge handed down to them from the 'God of War.' For generations they have lived among the humans blending in as one of them, even Demons would mistake them for humans that would be a deadly mistake in some cases. The only ones who could identify them were Higher level demons. "Okay now what are we wearing for today" said a very refreshed Kagome coming out of her bathroom and heading to her walk-in closet. Her closet went on for miles and was also a private room beyond it that she held all her weapons and intel. Picking out a White sweater with slits along each side of her arms, and a pair of nice tight blue Denim jeans and put them on. Siting down by her dresser which she used as a makeup area she brushed her long back hair with blue streaks until every tangle was out and it reached her mid back, putting on a nice diamond necklace in the shape of a heart and matching pair of earrings. Looking at the clock on her wall "8:30a.m." "Shoot I need to hurry up!" yelled Kagome rushing downstairs there her mother waited holding out a bag she prepared for her Daughter knowing she wouldn't have time to sit down and eat a full breakfeast. "thanks mom I love you bye" grabbing her car keys to her 2014 black lexus she rushes out the door. "Don't get into any fights Kagome have a nice day please" yelled Ms. Hirugashi shaking her head she held her breath knowing full well her daughter could be a hothead at times. On the drive to Shikon Elite High Kagome wondered what would await her she had always gone to a regular Human school never had she gone to a school which was 100% all Demon. Turning on her radio she listened to Flyleaf 'all around me' to ease her nerves. Pulling up to the front gate of the grand school Kagome gasped "wow" there in front of her stood the biggest school she had ever seen a tall White Building with smaller building along side of the it. She entered the gate which was patrolled by two guards that checked her letter looked her over before letting her pass. Heading up the Hill towards the grand building she could know see all the students that littered the front yard, parking in the students parking lot she made her way to the main building passing though the front door she couldn't help but notice the guards standing near the doors. "Hello you must be new here" said a tall girl with long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, 'Yes I am hi my name is Kagome Hirguashi' extending her hand to the girl " Sango Makurta" she said shaking hands with her. "so seeing as to school will be starting shortly I would be glad to show you to the front office" Sango said, "that would be great I think I would get lost wondering these hall for days" Kagome said letting Sango lead the way as she analized the girl checking her aura to figure out what type of Demon she was. She gave off a Pink aura which meant she was a kind person she also had a red streak though her aura which let Kagome know she was a fighter, but she still could not find a single detail on the girl letting her know she was demon. "umm Sango if you don't mind what are you?" Kagome said as they walked into the office "I knew that was coming I am human and come from a family of Demon Exterminators" Sango said "so this school isn't just all demons then" asked Kagome "Not all we do have some Humans here who are aware of our Society and are accepted here to learn as well" came a masculine voice to the left of her. "Hello I'm Mr. Tashio Prinicipal of Shikon Elite High" A tall muscular man with long Silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail there where red strip markings on each side of his cheek and also marking on his arms and a symbol of a blue cresent moon in the center of his forehead extended his hand in greeting to her. "Kagome Hirugashi" she said shaking hands with him. " we were expecting you Ms. Hirugashi" Mr. Tashio said handing her a folder of papers 'within the folder is your school schedule also information of the campus and maps as well, okay ladies if you will excuse me I have much business to attend and I will be seeing you Ms. Hirugashi around' Giving her a wink he turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction he had came. 'wow' was all Kagome could say after getting a feel of his Strong aura telling her he was a dog demon and from the looks of it a very powerful one at that, she couldn't help but flare her aura around her when she was hit full blown with his aura. 'Hey you okay there' said a worried Sango seeing Kagome in a daze. 'yea I'm fine' she said pulling her aura back as to not scare anyone around campus. 'Okay let me see that' Sango said taking Kagome Schedule 'well looks like you'll be with me in Martial arts class for 1st period. "What! I have to fight in the first class that couldn't be after my first class! Yelled an angry Miko 'um Kagome your scaring the students' Sango said as she looked around them to notice students rushing past them and away from the upset Miko 'oh sorry' Kagome said as she calmed herself 'its not so bad come on lets go get ready' sango said pulling her into the girls locker rooms.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Arena

Once Kagome and Sango were inside the Locker room Sango showed Kagome her Locker which was already labeled Hirugashi. Kagome looked through her folder to see if there was a combination code on her schedule "oh yea Kagome you can change your combination code once you get it open I'll be over on the other side that's where my locker is" Sango said as she made her way around to the other side. The locker room was huge filled with closet sized lockers the walls were painted Gray and there were a few painting on the walls with different Demons dressed in Battle gear. Kagome was finally able to get into her locker were she found a Battle outfit she took it out admiring its beauty it was a skin tight blue bodysuit with sleeves, there also was a long white skirt that tied to her waist and came down to her ankles with designs of silver flowers on it. She also took out the silver chest armor out it was light as she put it on. Sango came around the corner with her battle gear on "WOW! Kagome you look killer" Sango said as she looked over at her new friend. "Look at you "Kagome said looking at her friend Sango had a black skintight bodysuit on with her red colored armor her hair in a high ponytail. Just then a loud bell went off "Shoot come on Kagome lets go!" Sango said rushing out of the locker room and running down the hall with Kagome close on her heel, Sango pushed open a set of silver thick doors "Welcome students to the Battle arena once your names are called you will move to the row in which you are called" said a Fox demon who was centered in the middle of the battle ground. Kagome to the time to take in her surrounding there were many demons of all kind some which Kagome had never even knew of the area was gigantic it was the size of 4 football stadiums, while the names where being called Kagome was sure she seen a pair of golden eyes staring at her directly all the way from the other side of the arena but she just shook it of as nothing. Sango's name was called "good luck Kagome" she said as she moved to her area "Good luck" she said right back. Kagome started to get nervous waiting on her name to be called "KAGOME HIRUGASHI ROW 256" Kagome looked around to find the row and seen a girl waving at her "Psst over here" said the girl. Kagome made her way over and sat down next to the girl "Hi I'm Sade" she said Kagome looked at her she a blue short hair and pointy eyes her eyes were pure yellow with a little blue in them and she had a slick blue tail she was about Kagome's size with less curves. "Hi I'm Kagome she said" taking the girls hand to shake it but was poked in the process "sorry these dang fins" Sade said Kagome just giggled at her. "So what kind of demon are you" Kagome asked "I'm a water nymph" she said Kagome looked at her amazed she had never seen a water nymph before. "you're a miko" said Sade. Kagome just nodded knowing she was way more then just a simple miko but Sade didn't need to know that she was a fresh face so sharing all of her information with the water nymph would have to wait. Just then a Dragon demon came and stood in front of their row "COME" was all he said as he headed down to the battle area. A few groans were heard from a couple of the students making Kagome nervous again. "I am Nash and I will be the sophomore's Battle instructor there will be no pulling of the hair, no contact with upperclassmen, when the bell is blown you will stop the battle at once are we understood! Mr. Nash yelled to the sophomore class his nose flaring and a stream of hot air came out of his nose causing one of the girls in the class to giggle. In a flash Mr. Nash was right in front of the Cat demon is there something you would like to share with the class as to what is so funny" Mr. Nash said his voice very harsh "no SR." she said looking down at her feet. "What is your name girl" Mr. Nash asked "Rana Sr." said the cat demon. "since you seem to find something funny you will be up first" he said walking out to the center her following slowly behind. "the lesson today will be hand to hand combat" chose your opponent" said Mr. Nash the girl nodded and begin looking into the group of students which had to be about 35. "I chose" smirking to herself she said "the Miko" Damn! Thought Kagome who knew the only reason the cat chose her was because she probably smelt her nervousness. Kagome begin to walk forward to the center of the battle area "Good luck" Sade said to her Kagome nodded in her direction. "Once your opponent is down and can no longer fight you will tap out and the battle will be over understand if you see your opponent is down there will be no contact directed to your opponent if this happens and your opponent life is threatened you will be Suspended from school is that understood!" yelled Mr. Nash as he Spread his wings and took flight back up the arena to watch the battle. "you ready Miko" sneered the Cat demoness Kagome rolled her eyes and got into her battle stance as the horn was blown. The cat demon was quick Kagome would give her that as she came at Kagome with her claws drawn ready to punch Kagome in her face but Kagome just stood still and as soon as she was close enough she grabbed the Demoness by the fist and turned her arm making the Cat scream Kagome let her go and distanced herself again preparing for the next attack. "you think your all that huh" screamed the girl shaking her arm. Just then the demoness ran at her again jumped over Kagome and tried to side swipe her from behind, Kagome raised her elbow just in time and her elbow connected to Rana's face leaving a bruise and blood spilling from her nose "you Bitch!" screamed Rana enjoying pissing off the cat demoness Kagome just smirked and shrugged her shoulders receiving a few laughs from the audience which only made Rana even more pissed that she was being beat by a simple Miko. Just then Kagome could see Rana's eyes began to bleed Red damn! Thought Kagome who knew Rana was losing control of herself Kagome braced herself for the next attack as Rana began to take her full form on there now stood a large black cat with fangs protruding from its mouth with saliva dripping on the arena floor melting the it. Rana took off faster now that she was in her full form . Kagome tried to think quick on how to put her down without using her powers Kagome quickly took off her skirt using it to distract Rana who was headed right for it, Kagome wanted to trick the cat into attacking her white skirt and hopefully get Rana disqualified by falling out of the Arena. Just as she predicted she came right for it Kagome threw the skirt at her making sure to mask her eyes so she couldn't see, getting behind her Kagome pushed her using all her strength to send her flying off the battle floor. Rana smashed into the arena wall as she transformed back into her human form. Unbeknownst to Kagome Mr Tashio was watching the entire battle "as expected of the Hirugashi's using their smart thinking instead of their strengths" said Mr. Tashio who was very pleased with Kagome who had not a single scratch on her beautiful face. "She ended it quick but how did she know if someone were to step outside of the battlefield they would be automatically disqualified" said Mr. Nash as he stood up to get back to his students and Mr. Tashio just smirked and walked out. "He's up to something" muttered Mr. Nash as he took his quick flight back down to the battlefield. Kagome let out a breath glad that she was a success on her first day she also seemed to have a fan club behind her. "Kagome Kagome Kagome" was chanted throughout the class. Rana was helped up by some of the medics and taken to see one of the healers at the school but not before glaring at Kagome, "Good job" Mr. Nash said as Kagome bowed to him and headed back to the group "that was awesome" Sade told her as Mr. Nash gave instruction on what was to take place the following day and dismissed that class as the bell rang. Sade and Kagome made her way back to the lockers where they ran into Sango "Hey how did it go I could have sworn I heard your name being chanted across the arena" Sango said "it went well I think I just made an enemy though" Kagome explained what happened to Sango as they Prepared themselves for the rest of their classes. Kagome introduced Rana to Sango who was thrilled to see a water nymph "well I'm headed to AP English said Kagome as she was finished freshing up in the locker rooms "what Ap English for Ms. Kaguya class" said Sango and Sade "umm yea why" said Kagome "well it looks like we're going together"! A cheery Sade yelled as they made there way to there English class. "Goodevening students my name is Kaguya and I will be your ap English teacher for this semester" please take your seats, Kagome Sade and Sango tried to find 3 seats together as they all sat down and waited on the teacher to begin. "Okay class look to your left and your right because these seats are now your seats for the entire semester. Kagome however was between Sade and Sango so they only left her with who was in front of her and behind her, she noticed a very strong aura coming from behind her making her turn her head to investigate who this person was. As she turned around she came face to face with a Handsome Dog demon with long silver hair the demon had similar stripes on his face as their said principal "Hello my names Kagome" she smiled at him but the dog demon only gave her a cold look " I don't believe I asked for it" he said with a gloomy look. Why that arrogant Dog! Thought Kagome as she turned herself back around not seeing the smirk on the demons face.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering

Kagome was glad the day was finally over heading out of the school she bumped Into something solid "excuse me I didn't mean to bump." but before she could Finish her sentence she locked eyes with none other than Mr. Ice as she called him Since their first encounter which wasn't pleasant for her in the least. "I see, not only do you speak when not spoken to you also can't see" he said in a cold emotionless tone. Golden amber eyes clashed with blue "and not only are you a jack ass you are also a popsicle on a stick, do you need me to take that stick out of your ass!" Kagome yelled her aura blazing around her making her look like a replica of a female Hades with her dark blue tresses blowing in the wind around her. Sesshomaru took the time to fully investigate this girl who had the nerve to speak to him in such a manner she had no clue who she was dealing with but like everyone else she needed to be taught a lesson of who is Alpha he thought. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to look at a woman's beauty but with this girl he took note she was beautiful in every way, her smell was also intoxicating the scent of jasmine and cherry blosoms. Her curves were well defined the frame of her face perfect and her aura let him know she was a worthy opponent. He smirked at her fully knowing who and what she was "an immortal" the words coming from his lips in a hypnotizing seductive way, making Kagome shiver "well at least your smart is all I have to say now if you excuse me" Kagome said stepping to the side to bypass him and walking to her black Lexus. Fuming slightly to herself how could someone was handsome be such a prick she thought to herself as she made her way out of the school and in the direction of her home. Sesshomaru watching her every move until she was out of sight 'this should be intesting"he thought' no one had ever interested him the way this girl had shaking the thought off he headed towards his black Hummer. "Mom I'm home she called out" but there was no answer coming around to the kitchen she noticed their maid Ms. Bonnie "Hello Ms. Your mother said she had to take care of a few things and she should be home later on in the evening". Said Bonnie "ok thanks" Kagome said heading up to her room to call Sango. "Hey Kags" Sango said "urgh Sango you won't believe who I ran into yet again" Kagome said 'he is so rude and big headed" Kagome yelled into the phone "I mean come on he couldn't be a gentleman and just say sorry of something" she said "Well the Tashio brothers are known for their pride, I just can't believe he let you talk to him like that Sango said as she explained to kagome what Sesshomaru is known for in their school and how anyone who has ever talked to him like that had ended up in the healers office for day of even weeks after certain encounters with the great dog demon. 'Well let him challenge me I will gladly send him to the healers' Kagome said Sango tried her best to explain to her friend the way demons are especially dogs so Kagome didn't do anything rash that threatened her life. Sango and Kagome made plans for this Friday to go out then they both disconnected Kagome needing a nice hot bath went to go relax and get Sesshomaru as they called him of her mind.

Sesshomaru's Pov.

Needing to relieve some stress Sesshomaru headed to the deepest woods he could sniff out checking for any humans he quickly transformed and headed into the dark forest to kill something "that girl" He thought no one had ever spoken to him the way she did and lived to tell it without being punished. Something about the girl made his beast silent and now yearned for her. 'A miko!' no! his beast said to him "an immortal" whether she is a miko or immortal this Sesshomaru does not care' he told his beast "Liar!" 'Do not ignore soulmate!' his Beast hissed at him before fading back into the pits of his mind. Satisfied with his kills a bloody Sesshomaru using his orb flew back in the direction of his family's mansion. As Sesshomaru made his way into the home "well looks like someone had a lovely day" Said Inuyasha his half-brother he disliked to the fullest came up to him smirking to himself. Seeing Sesshomaru gorged in blood meant only one thing, someone had gotten to the great demon but the question remained who? "How is your arm doing Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said smirking and continuing his way past the half breed and to his bedrooms "tst whatever" Inuyasha said heading in a opposite direction of his Ice of a brother. "like I care anyway" slamming his room door shut earning a growl from his father who was in his office doing paperwork.

Dreamscape

Kagome looked around her surrounding she was in a beautiful garden the sky was a deep blue and little creature were scurring about the land. She looked to her left where she seen a white tall pillers what had her so amazed was there was a woman lying on the stone bench her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. Kagome heard footsteps coming in her direction so she hide amongst the bushes Kagome gasped at the site of the figure he was tall in all white with armor and a big fluffy thing around his shoulders, the figure bent down towards the woman Kagome seeing this looked closer at this woman. She was breathtaking her hair was the same color as hers but its was very longs the woman's hair its dark blue tresses reached all the way to the floor, she was wearing a lovely white gown and as Kagome took a closer look she could see claws extended from her hands the womans had blue strips on her arms and her ankles. A golden sun shadowed by a cresent moon was centered on the woman's forehead the figure was now kneeling down to the woman with his forehead touching hers. "they will pay for what they have done to you" the figures voice was very masculine "until we meet again my love… sleep" placing a kiss on her lips the figure stood placing a barrier around the woman he began to fade and Kagome began to wake up.

Kagome shoot out of her bed "wow what was that?" she said holding her heart which now felt heavy Kagome's mother rushed into the room "what's wrong? Her mother asked full of worry and concern for her daughter "mother I had the strangest dream" Kagome then explained the dream to her mother as she got up to get ready for the day. "is that all did you see who this figure was" her mother asked with worry in her voice, "no I didn't see a face why?" she asked her mother, now curious as to why her mother aura was in complete disarray. "nothing a dream is a dream don't think to much on it" her mother said giving her a pat and rushing out of the room. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to get ready picking out a nice white sundress with a pair of white diamond studded sandals to match, she picked out her diamond necklace and earrings grabbing her pair of sunglasses and her hat heading for the door. Looking around the house she didn't spot her mother anywhere which was usual since she was always in the kitchen that time of morning "hmm." Kagome responded taking her keys to her car and walking out without a second thought. Noticing her daughter had finally left Ms. Hirugashi got on the phone and called her longtime friend "Hello" came the masculine voice on the other end "she is starting to remember" Ms. Hirugashi who had been holding her breath until the phone picked up breathed out. "well then it's time for us to prepare for the worse we knew this time would come" he said signing "yes well I guess your right we have been in hiding to long" she said "yes to long indeed" the voice on the other line said as the call disconnected. Ms. Hirugashi rushed to her room walking into her office she gathered a spell and headed to the bathroom. She stripped herself of all her clothes and got into the bathtub taking the potion with her. Putting up a barrier to keep of ears out she slowly started to chant "numte da arou" placing a drop on her forehead as she said this three times also placing a drop of the potion in her mouth. A bright light shot of her bath room blinding her as she stood to walk to her mirror there she stood in all her immortal glory Ms. Hirugashi's hair had doubled in length and was now a dark blue with white streaks though it, she grew another 5 inches her once dainty human fingers were now lethal blue claws her blue stripes appearing on her arms and ankles and last her symbol there on her forehead her a golden sun.


	4. Chapter 4 Taisho brother's

It was a new day and Kagome felt good, her hair was blowing in the breeze as she walked into the

school heading to the girls locker room for Battle class. "Hey!" Sade said to her as she made her way

around to her locker "hey" dressing into her Battle suit Kagome began looking for Sango "over here"

Sango said coming from behind them. "Hey Sango where do you go when we separate" asked

Kagome 'well I'm Human so it is against the schools rules for any human to be in the same battle

field as demons of your caliber said Sango. Kagome understood she knew demons could be healed

easy with help since they heal themselves automatically, but a human even if they were to be

healed by another it's not certain if they could survive the ordeal. Making their way into the Arena

Sango went her way saying that she would see them later and wishing them luck Sade and Kagome

made their way over to their section. "Okay class you'll have proved to me that you can handle

being in battle with one another so today will be a true battle same rules apply if there are mistakes

made, you will be corrected if all is well with your performance then you are set to pass." Said their

battle instructor Mr. Nash "now look to your left whoever you see to your left will be your

opponent, you'll will chose a safe distance within the arena and once you here the horn battle WILL

commence understood! He yelled spreading his wings and taking flight up to the arena away from

the battle floor. Kagome looked to her left and gasped blue clashed with golden eyes she was

amazed this kid looked like him yet was not him. Had she been so absorbed that she had not noticed

his aura "Hey I'm Inuyasha Tashio, and you are beautiful?" he said Kagome looked amazed and angry at

the fact that this boy was related to that JERK. "Kagome Hirugashi" she said walking in the direction

of the battle field she was ready to let out her anger on this sibling even if it wasn't his fault, he was

in for a rude awakening. On the other side of the battle field was a gigantic chest full of weapons

Kagome took out two silver daggers and a bow and a quiver. "Since your so beautiful and I would

hate to mess up such a pretty face, so I'm going to take it easy on ya" Inuyasha said making

Kagome snort. The horn sounded letting everyone know they were ok to commence battle "Ready"

Inuyasha said looking smug holding a large sword on his shoulder Kagome just looked at him, if he only

knew she thought. "Hello! Are ye death or so" before he could finish Kagome was before him and

sliced his face with the dagger. "are you sure your ready Tashio" Kagome taunted him "you Bitch!"

Inuyasha said as he wiped the blood off his face drawing his sword he ran full speed at Kagome

Kagome braced herself for Inuyasha's full on attack swinging his sword down straight at her

Kagome summoned up a barrier blocking Inuyasha's Attack and throwing Inuyasha in the other

direction. Smirking Kagome appeared before Inuyasha who was trying to stand up only to be

knocked back down when kagome kicked him in his side using her strength to send him flying.

"Inuyasha, come on this is a Tashio?" Kagome yelled coming at Inuyasha who was up getting back in

his stance. Inuyasha came full on with punches and kicks thrown from left and right at Kagome who

managed to dodge most of them, until she caught a glance ahead of her she seen HIM looking

dicrectly at her not paying attention Inuyasha was able to get a punch right to her stomach and

made a swipe with his claws to her face. Outraged that this pitiful opponent was able to scratch up

her face she flared her full aura out, making Inuyasha come to his knees unable to stand. Kagome's

eyes were now glowing a bright deep blue as a blue lightening orb formed in both of her hands sending it straight for Inuyasha I'm done with this' she said to him as he was hit full on by her power sending him flying in

the directon where his brother once stood. Sesshomaru smirked seeing his brother beaten by the

beauty that was a mystery to him and sent flying right in his direction Sesshomaru stepped aside

right as his brother came smashing into the stands. Medics rushed unto the battle field coming her

way but before they reached her she was fully healed from head to toe as if she was never even

touched "do not worry for me you should be headed in that direction" Kagome said pointing up in

the stands where Inuyasha lay unconscious. The class was dismissed and Kagome headed to the

lockers where she met up with Sade and Sango, "Kagome that was epic" said a crazed Sade who had

a fading scar above her eye. "well im just glad I got to beat on one of the Tashio's" said Kagome

making them laugh. Kagome put back on her clothes once she refreshed herself and her sunglasses

and her hat "um Kagome where are you going?"said Sade "well im going to enjoy this beautiful

weather and take a chill pill outside" she said "Sounds good to me Sade and Sango followed ignoring

class and heading out. Once they were outside they picked a nice shady area under a sakura tree

and they took their seats on a blanket Kagome had spread out, she also a mini radio that she turned

on. "wow so you planned this already" Sango said to her Kagome just nodded her head and closed

her eyes listening to the music and enjoying the breeze through her hair. Kagome eyes popped open

when she noticed his aura was near, looking up she couldn't spot him so she began looking around for

him. Sesshomaru was surprised that she was able to detect him right away he was

siting on the roof of this truck staring at her with his aura masked. Kagome blue eyes

locked with golden ones as a silent battle commenced between the two. "Kagome hello did you hear

us" Sade said waving her hand in her friends face to get her attention. "ya whats up guys" Kagome

said turning towards them "well what has you in la la land" Sango said looking in the direction

Kagome was looking in and smirked there in all his glory was Sesshomaru Tashio. "well" Sade said

waiting on Kagome to answer but it never came. Kagome stood up she couldn't take it something

about this JERK had her on edge to the point she could not concentrate. "I'll be right back" she said

walking way from them and towards Sesshomaru, she stood in front of him he acted as if he

hadn't noticed her yet. "what is your problem!" Kagome said "This Sesshomaru does not know what

you speak of girl" he said still not looking at her 'girl' who does he think he is she thought.

Kagome who without realizing it was climbing up his truck "you know what I do have a name it's

Kagome.. Ka go me" she said poking him in his chest getting his full attention. Before she could even

blink she was under him with his hand holding her throat "like I said I don't recall asking"

Sesshomaru said Kagome using her aura to purify his hand was shocked when he was not affected

"How is that possible" she said to him "your hand should have been gone" Kagome said looking at

him and he at her, loosening his grip on her throat but before he could let her go they both were

shocked knocking Kagome unconscious as she lay in Sesshomaru's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakened

Looking from afar Sango and Sade were watching the interaction between Kagome and Sessshomaru, witnessing Kagome faint in Sesshomaru's arms they rushed to their friend's aid "Kagome!" a worried Sade yelled as they were in close enough range. "What happened to her?" Sango asked looking at Sesshomaru ready to strike him if need be. "I do not know but she will be taken care of, your assistance is not needed." he said gathering up Kagome bridal style in his arms and heading into the building he needed some answers. "Are you serious, first you try to strangle her and now she is unconscious" an angry Sango said following the demon not letting him out of her sight.

Heading towards his father's office Sesshomaru could not shake the empty feeling he felt as he held the girl within he arms. "Father do not play any of your games this Sesshomaru is in need of your assistance" he said as he searched for his father in his private office. Inutaisho feeling his son's aura and a few others came to investigate. Walking into the room that was now occupied with his son and Ms. Hirugashi and two other students who he dismissed telling them everything will be fine.

"Well I see that it has begun." Inutaisho said lifting the girl out of his son's arms and placing her on a couch in his office. "What has begun, and what have you kept from this Sesshomaru" he growled at his father knowing his father was a man of many tricks and schemes but he knew his father was also a man of great knowledge. Inutaisho ignoring his son for a moment and made a call "it is time dear friend" was all that was said before a figure began materializing in front of them.

A woman appeared before him "Hello little one" Ms. Hirugashi said to Sesshomaru. Looking between the two woman in the office he noticed that they were very similar in looks and both their auras were about the same, she looked familiar to him he just could not remember. "you are?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone " I am Kara mother to Kagome and a long time friend of your father" she said walking over to her daughter. "and you are needed here why?" he asked curious about what was going on. Kara looked at Inutaisho who then took his seat to explain the history between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kara touched her daughter's head chanting a reveal spell as she did this the room was engulfed in a blinding blue light. "Many centuries ago Kagome and you were potential mates, soul mates to be exact" Inutaisho explained but before he could finish Sesshomaru growled "IMPOSSIBLE if she was my mate I would know of her" he said anger clearly heard in his voice. Ms. Hirugashi smiled a sad smile "yes you would however during that time Immortals were being haunted down by the Kami, who feared our power was growing to such an extent that it could rival their own and they wanted Kagome erased her power only became stronger by each passing year." Ms. Hirugashi explained smiling at her daughter "to protect what was ours" Inutaisho said looking directly at Kara as he said this "we had to take extreme precaution, so I and Kara created a forgetting spell which would erase your memories" Inutaisho said as he explained his reasons for doing such a thing, Kagome was attacked on a summer's eve by titans who were not able to defeat her but were successful in putting her in a deep sleep, sending you into a blood rage when you found her. "but that was not enough for the kami they wanted her and I dead" Kara said "so I created a spell that would take us away to the future and I binded myself and my daughter's true form so we could not be detected by any" she said Sesshomaru could hear Kagome stirring in her sleep, looking at her he notice a faint crescent moon shadowing her own symbol which was a golden sun.

Walking over to her he was careful of her hair which had doubled in length and was now in pools on the floor as she lay peacefully on the couch. He touched her head as a flashback took him.

Flashback

A young Kagome stood next to a sakura tree humming to herself watching the ocean ahead, she looked to be only 13 years of age in human years. "You know you should not wonder away from the social events" a young Sesshomaru appeared before her he was 16 in human years. "I know but those parties annoy me especially that wolf" she said turning towards him, her dress flowing in the wind "you are not promised to that insolent wolf, he will be handled." sesshomaru said as he made his way over to her until his face were inches apart from hers. "you are mine" he whispered lifting her chin so she looked directly into his eyes. Kagome blushed 10 shades of red and put her hands on Sesshomaru's chest "why are you constantly saying this" she said shyly "because it is the truth, you are the only one who has ever been able to match me in strength, you are pure of heart and the only one who can come within feet of me without being a pain" he said moving his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest "you are just to cold to let anyone in" she responded to him. "yet I let you in" he said kissing the top of her head "yes you would never deny me, you are my soul and I am yours" Kagome said.

Present Day

Sesshomaru now believed every word this father and family friend said he had just witnessed it for himself. "How do I regain my memories back" he said looking at his father, who stood up making his way over to his son "be warned once you know everything the danger we all were once in will come to light. The world will now sense their presence once again are you ready for this" his father said sternly looking directly into his sons eyes. "I am ready to protect what is mine" he said making his father smiled touching Sesshomaru's head he chanted the same spell as Kara had when she awakened Kagome.

Kagome's Dreamscape

Kagome was surrounded and she was so scared, the sky was dark and there were lightning bolts shooting down like rain to the earth around her. Looking in the middle of the area she seen a girl who looked like she was just in her early teens, her hair was dark blue her eyes where glowing a bright blue, her hands held long sharp claws and fangs where protruding from her mouth. The girl held a bow and was dressed in a pair of black baggy pants that were fitted around her waist she wore a chest plate of armor. Kagome wanted to take a closer look but she did not as she watched the younger girl take battle stance, there were craters from the bolts of lightning in the ground and rising from them were huge stone like giants. Kagome covered her mouth to keep quiet she wasn't sure if they could see or hear her, she wanted nothing but to help the younger girl fight. Taking her bow she pulled back the string sending arrows of pure energy to each giant the arose from the ground, arrow after arrow the girl was quick as the giants were going down. Kagome looked up to the sky she could see flying objects coming down from the sky heading right for the younger girl and as they came closer she could see they were angels. The younger girl must have felt them as she withdrew two long silver daggers they glowed a purple and blue color as she used them on each incoming opponent slicing wings off as they came at her. Screams filled the air as the angels went down. Kagome was crying looking at the pile of bodies piling up she wanted to scream at them to stop, this was only a young child who didn't deserve what was coming at her. The young child screamed and when she did Kagome had to cover her ears she didn't want to look up to see why but she knew she must. An angel had come upon the girl unnoticed and stabbed her through her back, with blood dripping from her she grabbed the blade that was sticking out of her shoulder and tossed it to the ground falling to her knees. Kagome could feel the ground shaking looking to the forest to her right where she was hiding, she could see a massive dog run into the battle field killing the angel who was readying for a fatal attack on the girl. Transforming back to its original form Kagome gasped she could not believe what she was seeing, it was Sesshomaru well a much younger Sesshomaru but it was still him. "you came for me" the girl said as she began coughing up blood and falling to the ground. "Kagome why did you run from me" Sesshomaru said as he caught her holding her bleeding body to his "because I wanted you to live remember I am immortal I could not stand to lose you"she said as she feel into a deep slumber from the knife the angel used on her. Sesshomaru let out a beastly howl "they all will die by my hands for what they have done."Sesshomaru vowed before disappearing with the girl.


End file.
